A Frozen Love
by AsDarkAsTheNight
Summary: Elsa is back in Arendelle, in chains. Hans will say something to her, that is very important. Will Hans will really confront Elsa or he has another thing in mind? {My imagination in the scene with Elsa and Hans on the prison}. Frozen alternate ending. WARNING! PAIRINGS! Sorry I suck at summaries. Oh and Disney Princess features and vistors.
1. Chapter 1: Tell Me Why?

** So here we are, my first _Frozen _fanfic. I'm really disappointed that Hans get a bad ending. I think he deserved a good ending, in a fanfiction. After I watched the scene where Hans confronted Elsa, my mind began to whirl with imaginations. In my opinion, Hans and Elsa is a OTP. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, or any other characters that appeared in the movie. The plot is mine (I only borrowed some few lines from other movies, including _Brave, Frozen, _and_ Hercules.)_**

* * *

_A monster._

_Conceal it._

_Control it._

_Don't feel it._

_Don't let them know._

"_Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they think who you are!_"

Those words that rang in my head brought back my consciousness back. My eyes slowly opened, my lips formed a small moan. A faint ache in my head and shoulders, recalling that I slipped and fell unto the floor. A cold feeling filled the familiar room, the walls were smooth grey stones, a glass window and a metallic window. I slowly slipped off the bed and tried to seige right through the window, to see if Anna had told the truth.

"Oh no, what have I done," I whispered in horror, trying to pull the chains but it has no match for my strength.

The emotion that I felt now, has an effect on my powers; forming a thin frost around the chains that held my powers and arms down. _Maybe I **am** a monster_. The metal door bolted open and swinged open. A tall, lean, young man stepped in, dressed in a simple black vest, a belt and a pair of boots. He seems very familiar to me, the prince, Anna introduced to me at the ball. The face cleared, it was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. My heart skipped a beat, my mind raced. _Maybe it's just the icy effect or it's just too cold_.

"I'm glad that you're awake," he said, forming a small smile on his face. Suddenly, I realized what he had done.

I tried to get near from him, but the chains limited my movements. "Why did you brought me here?" My voiced raised, he sighed.

"I can't just leave you out there, getting killed, and it's too cold out there." Hans's voice was trying to hide something, as if he cared for me.

_Me? He cared for me? Get a grip Elsa, he's engaged to your sister!_ "But I'm a great grief to Arendelle!" I tried to reason with him. No matter how much reason I give him, he just keep answering the same thing.

"Elsa," he called, his voice was very sweet and gentle. "I can't leave you, nor let you die. Don't you see? Don't you see how much your sister cares for you?"

_ How much Hans know about my sister? Does he really care for me or he just care for me for the sake of Anna?_ "Where's my sister?" I asked, staring at his eyes.

"Princess Anna hasn't return, she said she went to look for you in the North Mountain."

_What! Anna hasn't return yet? Did Marshmallow did something to her? Did I froze her heart? Her head?_ I glanced at the window, the blizzard was too strong. I slumped at my bed, covering my face. Hans sat beside me, caressing my cold, chained hand.

"Look," he raised my chin, looking deeply at my eyes. "I care for you, I don't love your sister, Anna. The one that I love is you, I **_don't_** want you to die and please, don't give up, you can unfreeze Arendelle, you can bring back summer and stop the winter."

I bowed my head. "Don't you see?" I sadly explained. "I can't!" I breathed. Hans's face looked very serious.

"My darling, together we can stop this winter."

I raised at my feet, glaring at Hans. "What power **_can you _**stop this winter? To stop me?" I cried snowflakes.

Hans came near me and held my chin gently. "I have power to stop this winter. The power of love." Before I knew it his, soft warm lips were pressing to mine.

_The first time in forever I felt the feeling of love_. The ice began to melt, the blizzard slowly stops. We slowly pulled away, eyes still looking at each other deeply.

"My Elsa," Hans held the back of my waist and pulled me closer. "I love you, till death."

I rested my head on his chest. "I love you too, Hans, till my powers fade away." He planted a small, but warm kiss on my forehead.

Before we knew it, summer was back, completely. Hans kneeled before me, holding my hand. "Will you Queen Elsa, take me as your king, your lover and your husband?" He proposed to me with complete genuine. I chuckled.

"First, you need to let me go," I replied. "Second, we need to find my sister and tell her the truth. And finally it's very awkward, because you're proposing in the middle of a prison. But, yes! I do!"

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." He called out a guard to get the keys, he opened the chains. I rushed at him and embraced him. Suddenly, someone stormed in.

"This is unacceptable!" it was the Duke of Weselton, his face was very red. "Freeing the monster that cursed her own kingdom and froze her own sister's heart!"

Hans stepped in beside me and hugged me by my waist. The duke eyed us suspiciously.

"Watch your words," he pointed at the duke, his eyes narrowed, he was very angry. "My fiancée isn't a monster nor she cursed Arendelle. It was an **_accident_**!

"Accident? You're engaged with her? I thought you're engaged to Princess Anna?"

"I wasn't engaged to Princess Anna nor never will! The only one that I will love and marry is Queen Elsa." He took my hand in his hand, and the other hugged my waist and he stared at me and smiled. The duke blinked.

"Your fiancée has done a crime, she did a treason! I will not rest until she is back in chains!"

Slowly, I lost my patience. "You have no authority to say that in my kingdom, you're just a visitor. _I'm the queen! You listen to me_!" I waved my index finger and shot him a thin sheet of ice to cover his mouth. Embarrassed, he began to walk away. Me and Hans laughed. "So I'll get an expensive ring for the two of us." He smiled. I shook my head. "No need," in one motion, our ring finger appeared a simple ice ring. "Now we live happily ever after. The end!" He said, as if he drunk a glass of wine, as we exited the prison. He was right indeed, now we live happily ever after. As we reached the throne room, "Elsa?" a familiar voice called. Hans and I gasped, it was Anna!

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf hugged my calf from behind us. But there's something wrong, there was something wet and dripping. I turned around to see Olaf, melting!

"Olaf you're melting!" I exclaimed. His right side of his face was melting down.

"There is someone who are worth _**melting**_ for," he held his cheeks up.

"You're creepy," Hans said in disgust.

"Hang on there, little guy." I waved my hand in a circular motion and gave him his personal flurry to cool him down.

"Ohhh," Olaf exclaimed, looking up to see his own flurry. He turned to see us. "My own personal flurry. Thank you!" He held his stick hands together, and looked at us sweetly.

Hans and I laughed. "ELSA!" Anna shouted. M_y, Anna has lacked the princess **etiquette**._

* * *

** Well there's no story that has cliché and dramatic scenes. Is Anna really going to be shock, mad or the opposite of it? Review, Favorite and Follow. Toodleys -ADATN**


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth in Love

**Hello again. I'm going to update it very shortly, and sorry if I kept you waiting. Ooh...Marraige and proposal disasters. Dun-dun-dun! Don't worry flurry, it will be _pretty _ugly!**

**Disclaimer: I said it once but I'll tell you twice! I don't own **_**Frozen **_**and any other etc. and etc.**

* * *

_Easy, girl you can do this._

_Be the good girl you always have to be. _

_Conceal._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

"ELSA!"

Rage set of footsteps makes my breath uneasy. My mind began to whirl, I gave Hans a 'what-are-going-to-do?' look. Hans escorted me to the middle of the throne room. _What am I going to do? Will Anna be upset? Is she going to shut me out, like I shut her out?_ "Don't worry, love," Hans reassured, caressing my hand. I began to clear my throat and stood erect, like always.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, calling for me. "Right here, in The Great Hall!" I replied with an uneasy voice. I inhaled deeply. _I need to face this_.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let her know. _

"Elsa!" Anna seized me, throwing her arms around me.

Hans stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets. _Okay, this wasn't I predicted. I thought Anna is upset that I'm engaged to Hans._

"Anna, I can't breathe!" I squealed.

"Oh, uh...sorry!" Anna released me, her face curled into a smile.

"Elsa, Elsa! Guess what! Guess what!" she said over and over, shaking my hand.

"Okay, okay. What are you going to tell me." I chuckled. Anna hasn't still changed. "I'm engaged!" She squealed. Hans and I exchanged bewildered looks. "I thought we will marry?" Hans raised his left eyebrow. Anna laughed. "That was three days ago, but I have already found a new one!" I sighed. Anna has surely got crazy in love. But everyone says, "_People **do** crazy things, when they're in love._" Hans let out a low whistle. "Can I meet this 'new fiancé' of yours?" I raised my eyebrows. Anna called out a name. Definitely a man's name. "Kristoff! Come meet family!" she said in a sing-song voice. Clumpy sounds were the only thing echoed throughout the room._ Ohhh...Anna has found a such **inelegant** man_. He stepped inside, it was the man _who_ aided Anna when we were in the North Mountain,_ when I froze her heart_.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened, to you? To your heart?" I tried not to cry again. "I froze your heart right?" Anna laughed. Did I said something wrong? "You did froze my heart," she pointed at her heart. "But an act of true love saved me." She grabbed Kristoff's arm. I blinked, did she meant "_a true love's kiss_"? "I bless your wedding, in my name, the queen of Arendelle." I blessed their wedding. Anna squealed louder. "Anna I've something_ **important**_ to say to you." I said calmly. Anna turned dead serious. "I'm getting married." Her face beamed. "To whom?" I sighed. _Here goes nothing_. "To Hans." I breathed. Her face changed.

_Just what I thought, she will be upset about this._

"I thought '_You **can't** marry a man you just met_'?" Anna's face began to sullen.

"Anna, I knew him for four days." I argued.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties," Kristoff interrupted. "But when are we going to have this 'wedding ceremony'?"

"For a year, there's a legend that if two siblings married together in the same year, a bad luck happens."

"Thank you, thank you. Queen Elsa!" Anna shook my arm.

* * *

Hans sat with me in the library, taking a sip of tea. His green eyes was captivating, like the lake of Arendelle. Summer in Arendelle was pretty nice. The smell of burning wood was like incense to us. We sta ours in there, talking and laughing.

"You made your ice palace with the use of geometry?" He said as if he doesn't want to believe me. "You're a scholar, athlete, and a poet?"

"Yes, I made it with the use of geometry, I love geometry." I replied with elegance. "And I'm wiser than you think."

"And you froze your nanny's** _big_** **_behind_**." Hans said, amused.

"Yes when I was 8," a wave of memories surrounded me. I took a sip of tea. "And I froze my tutor's tea." Hans laughed. "Now, you tell yours."

Hans sighed. "Two from my older brothers pretended that I was invisible, for to years."

I gasped. "That's horrible!" Hans shrugged, taking a sip of tea.

"That's what brothers do _**even**_ sisters."

"I promise that I will never shut you out." I raised my right hand.

"Queen Elsa,"

"_Elsa_." I corrected.

"Okay, Elsa," he smiled, taking a sip of tea. "Would it be _**strange**_ if my twelve older brothers visit here in Arendelle?"

"Okay, that's enough tea for the night," I ignored his question, raising my hands in surrender. I took Hans's cup and mine's and placed it on the tray. "Enough with the talking and we need some rest, its past 8'o'clock." I glanced on the grandfather clock beside the northern part of the library.

Hans put out the fire and closed the curtains. "Elsa, where will I spend the night?" He catched up with me. "You can stay here, in my parents' bedroom," I turned the doorknob and swinged it open. "Or you can sleep with me there," I said without looking at me. "Gerda," I called on her. "Prepare The King and Queen's Quarters." "Yes, Your Majesty." making a curtsy and went to the opposite direction.

* * *

I dressed in my periwinkle nightgown. Hans's has his dark blue one. Hans said that he wanted to sleep in the floor. I lighted the candle lamp with a match stick, I shaked my hand to let the fire out in the stick.

"You're sure it's alright that you want to sleep on the floor?" I asked worried, pulling the blanket over me.

"Yes, it's okay, I've done it since I was 10." He fluffed the pillow and began to lie down. Mama and Papa's bedroom was once decorated with golden curlicues, now it was winter colored snowflakes embossed on the walls. _My power is indeed beautiful. _

"Hans," I slipped of the bed. Hans came closer. "I think we need to call off this wedding, it's too early."

"Oh, Elsa are we going to talk about that _**now**_?" Hans voice raised, he's very mad what I told. I shook my head, backing off him, and suddenly I hit the wall.

"No it's not like that, I think we need to know more better."

"Like?" Hans voice was very irritated.

"Like what's my last name?"

"Of Arendelle." He replied plainly, scoffing.

"My favorite food?"

"Chocolates." He answered rapidly.

"Best friend's name."

"Anna."

"Eye color?" _Hans really does love me after all._

"Blue."

_ Here comes the hardest._ "Shoe size?"

"Shoe size doesn't matter!" Hans protested. He pushed me on the wall. "The only thing that I know and you know we love each other." He kissed me passionately, his strong arms held my cold hands. My legs went weak. He just kissed me there as if there was no end. "Elsa...I...love...you..." he whispered, gasping for air. He pushed me even farther.

_ Why does my heart cry? Is there something wrong in love? It's happening too fast._ My mind raced, my heart is beating fast. _Why does love so powerful, powerful than my powers? How did I love Hans? Or my minds is just playing with me. The feelings I can't conceal._

Suddenly, someone knocked, interrupting us.


	3. Chapter 3: Brand New Surprises

** Okay, let's get this straight. I'll keep updating (depending on my mood). Oh, talking about surprises, I have surprises to you (yeah, you reader). They're very popular, of course. And one hint, a Disney Princess ****_visited_**** Arendelle, right, right? Get the pointy-point?**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it again?**

* * *

_Interruption._

_Passion._

_Hatred._

"Your Majesty?"

The anxious familiar voice of Gerda made me and Hans startled. We let go of each other, as if a curse broke. Our faces turned red like tomatoes. _Good timing. _"Just a minute." I called. I fixed my hair and periwinkle nightgown. Hans ran his hand in his hair. I sighed deeply, turning the doorknob and swinged the door open, and poked my head out. "Oh," Gerda startled. "Did I disturbed Your Majesty?" I shook my head, saying "No not at all." She handed me a tray with four thin different envelopes with wax seals. "What are those for?" I pointed at the tray. "Oh, these are for Your Majesty, the reply letters from the Kingdoms of Corona, Château de Rêve, France and Denmark." She replied, giving a small bow handing me the tray. With a shaky hand, I picked up the letters saying, "Thank you." I closed the door and turned to Hans who was fixing his bed.

"What was that suppose to be?" He squinted his eyes at the envelopes

"Oh, these are the letters from the different queens we invited." I began to shuffle the letters to choose which one I'll read first. I picked the letter with a seashell was seal. It has the sender's name and signature below, I began to read it.

* * *

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_ I officially accept your invitation, Your Highness. Me and my family, King Eric and Princess Melody, will come to your shore, tomorrow. I wish you with your husband, Prince Hans, the future king of Arendelle, a glorious wedding._

_ Kind regards,_

_Queen Ariel of Denmark_

* * *

I finished the letter, shaking my head. _I wonder what Queen Ariel's daughter would look like? _I need two more letters to read. I looked at Hans who was staring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry," Hans turned red. "You're just beautiful when your face illuminates ." My face turned red, I shook my head. I patted the big space on the bed, signaling Hans to sleep beside me. Hans clumsily took his bed sheets and pillows and placed it beside me, and pulled the blanket to him.

"Can I read that?" He peered at Queen Ariel's letter._  
_

"Sure." I shove the letter to him.

Next, I picked the letter that has a sun was seal. It read:

* * *

_Dear beautiful Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_ Ooooh...I heard that you're getting married! That's simply wonderful. Me and Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) will arrive there no week later. I wish the best for your wedding!_

_ Yours really, really truly,_

_ Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert of Corona_

* * *

After reading and exchanging letters, Hans stowed the letters in a bed table. "Elsa, dear, remember I love you." Hans kissed me in the cheek. I rested my head in his chest, he played with my hair. _Why? _

"You know, it's the first time I see your hair loosed."

"Maybe it's because that I'm too elegant?"

"No," Hans embraced me, my hands, placed on his chest. "You're perfect."

"Hans, people are not really perfect. All of us have flaws." I reminded him.

"Come on, tomorrow we'll meet new faces."

"I'm thinking that I'll cut the business trading with 'Weasel Town'." Hans laughed.

"Good night, Elsa." He kissed me. "Good night," I responded. As I closed my mind I began to drift away.

* * *

_"Your sister's dead, because of **you**." Who is it, was it Hans? My mixed emotions began ti whirl around me. A blizzard, a strong one. I fallen at my knees, mourning the death of my sister, the blizzard stopped. My sister is dead because of me. Hans wielded his sword, ready to slay me. What? Hans? Is sentencing me to death? __"Nooo!" Someone shouted behind my back. A faint sound of ice scattered around something brought my eyes open. A sound of a metal clinked and a big impact followed. Hans joined the impact, knocking him unconscious. I looked back, and saw before my eyes. Anna, froze to death. _

_"Anna? ANNA! NOOO!" I screamed, crying and hugging her lifeless body. My sister, who is very important to my life. Gone! Later, I was shaking._

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!"

I was woke up by Hans. My cheeks were wet, I realized it was a nightmare. I embraced Hans. "Don't worry, it's just a dream." he reassured.

"Anna froze to death, I-I-I-" Hans hushed me down. "Don't worry it's all over."

I nodded. I was about to calm down when someone barged in. "Elsa!" Anna shouted, she handed me a goblet of water. I sipped all of its content. I forgot what happened but all I know was a traumatic dream. "Thank you," I said in a shaky voice. I forgot what happened next, maybe I fallen asleep.

* * *

From the shadows, someone plans mencingly. His followers waited impatiently. The summer night breeze sent them chills throught their spines. The man looked through a far distance in one of Arendelle Castle's balcony, the queen's bedroom.

"They said that they'll cut of the business trading."

"What can we do for you?" one of his goons asked.

"I need you to kill the queen and the future king. I want that monster's sister to ascend the throne. I think their _**warm love**_ should end."

"I think I can help you with that." A woman's voice called out.

"Who're you?" The man pointed at the tall woman.

"Who I am doesn't matter," she trew a bag of gold and the man caught it, checking the goods inside. "My worthless step-daughter will arrive here in dawn. I expect you to kill her too."

"Offer accepted."

* * *

**Ooh Nightmares. Rapunzel Ariel and etc. are visiting. Sorry if it's short, I'll update it, somehow...-ADATN**

**Update: Okay I updated it for you darlings. Oh, who's in the shadows? Is that Lady Tremaine?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Suspicious Welcome

**Here we are, the _Disney Princesses_ visitors. The princesses wear their recent redesigns. ****If you're impatient, I'll make some hints who're they:**

**1# Most Popular _Disney Princess_**

**1# Most Beautiful _Disney Princess_**

**1# Greatest _Disney Heroine_**

**She's ****a _Latina_ but her hair is blond.**

**He's called "_charming_".**

**He was a former _thief_ and changed his name.**

**Almost married a sea witch. (Briefly appeared)**

**Has anger issues. (Mentioned)**

**She looks like her mother except her eyebrows and hair color.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney and any other characters mentioned here. The plot is mine.**

* * *

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Put on a show._

_But it's only for today._

The sun rises in the fjord, creating a diaphanous effect on the water. The breeze billowed my gown, the one that I made. Having my hair braided is a hard thing because it's still wet, leaving it loose. Four ships were moving moderately direct to west. The one stood beside me was my handsome fiancé, lacing his fingers in mine. I gave the scroll to Kai, giving a little bow. The Duke of Weselton was fuming in anger. I ordered him to go back to Weselton this instant. I sighed, facing east. When the visitors came here to the shore, I'll celebrate with my the villagers and open up the gates. Being betrothal was never easy. _Can I really get a good impression or expression?_

"Elsa, I think that we should wait in the courtyard." Hans gave a hand. Yeah we should. I nodded and escorted me to the courtyard where everyone's waiting.

"Are you ready?" I asked the villagers, they cheered in approval. I stepped on the cobblestones and it turned into a flawless ice-skating rink. I shot up a snowflake to act as confetti and decorated Arendelle with ice (but the decoration will last the day after). The first one to skate was Kai and Gerda. I glanced to the left to see Anna clumsily skate and held on my shoulder for balance.

"I like open gates," she smiled. "We're never closing it again." I gave Anna a pair of skates with the use of magic.

"Oh, Elsa it's pretty but I-"

"Come on," I chuckled, pulling her to skate with me.

Meanwhile, Hans in the other hand, stayed in the docks. _He's been acting **strange** lately, maybe he's just tired. Maybe it's true. I love him, more than anyone, except my sister, I could offer my life just for him. I couldn't tell what's in his mind. I'm happy but there's something missing. If there is, what is it?  
_

* * *

The first ship reached the docks, Prince Hans, waited desperately. A silhouette of a woman was the first one to step on the Arendelle Docks. Kai was the first one to great her. To Hans, she was the loveliest woman he met in his life, next to his fiancée, Elsa. Her red, wavy and voluminous hair billowed with the wind, like the waves of the sea.

She is clad in beautiful, off-the-shoulder gown that has the same distinctive sea green color, with the overskirt being a paler green as does the long, puffy sleeves covering her arms and the petticoat under her dress. The hem of the overskirt has many elaborate swirly designs which include pictures of sea-related things. She wears lavender scallop seashell earrings with a matching brooch on her dress and a pair of sea green pumps to protect her feet.

Prince Hans approached her to get a better look. "Welcome to Arendelle, my lady," he kissed the queen's hand. "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The future King of Arendelle." He said bowing.

The queen gave a curtsy. "I'm Queen Ariel of Denmark." Her smile was very captivating. "You're must be Queen Elsa's dream." She chuckled at the last part of her sentence. Ariel cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I'm going to see my husband, King Eric." The queen left to see Eric.

_She has a husband? Oh, get a grip Hans._ Hans said, shaking his head. _You're engaged to Elsa, are you expecting a lovely woman who has a face of an angel, and who is more beautiful than your wife? Stop! Stop! Stop it! At least she's good, warm, social and beautiful than Elsa. WHY DO I HAVE THESE IN MIND! _

_You'll make things worse if you fall for her. I'll be more serious, you have a beautiful fiancée that has extraordinary powers that ties with her emotion, and do you want to expect a beautiful queen with an angel's face with a demon's attittude. Don't judge someone you just met, you idiot! She's not an angel nor a demon, she's completely ordinary. I think I need a rest. Yeah, I think you need to rest your feelings from Ariel. OH, WOULD I STOP ALREADY!_

From a distance, Hans could hear the conversation between Ariel and Eric.

"Do you have to go?"

"You and Melody will be fine."

"Good luck, have a safe trip." Ariel kissed Eric. She's now seen with a girl around the age of 12 climbing down the ship, who's resembles Ariel. Maybe it's confusing to Hans but Hans already made a choice.

* * *

After the celebration , I ordered the guards to close the gates, but not literally, it could be opened at any time. I spent time in the library, waiting impatiently with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. The door suddenly opened and Gerda stepped in.

"Your Majesty, may I present the Queen of France, Queen Belle."

A strikingly beautiful woman made a curtsy. The most striking of all is that her hair is wavy and curly, all hanging down to her waist. While still parted in the middle at the front of her head, two locks of hair hang loose and frame the sides of her face. Some of her hair is swept back and pulled into a large sock bun. Her gown possesses the sparkly golden color, the bottom half is decorated with glittery designs of roses. The off-the-shoulder part of the dress is made of cream-colored organza and pinned in the front by three pearls of varying sizes. Her evening gloves match the color and material of the dress's shoulders.

"Princess Cinderella of Château de Rêve."

The princess that Gerda presented was as beautiful as Belle. Her hair is a vivid bright blonde in color, is parted on the right side of her head and tied up into an elaborate, high chignon. She has a light blue headband and has light blue individual earrings. Her glass slippers are tinted bright blue like the original glass. The style of her sleeves are more separated from the real dress itself and it seem to be made of pale blue organza, as is her long evening gloves.

Her dress is a very simplified combination of a Mantua, Robe à la Française and a Robe a l'Anglaise; particularly with the upper half of the dress. Much of the cloth is a distinct indigo-blue color with the pale blue organza overskirt drawn back and pinned up to display the matching petticoat revealed by the frontal opening of the indigo gown. The hem of the dress and part of its upper half is decorated with many elaborate swirly designs. The hem also has designs that resemble the shape of her glass slippers, and the entire ensemble is very glittery.

"Queen Rapunzel of Corona."

_Ah, I remember. Queen Rapunzel that attended my coronation_. The legend that Rapunzel's hair was extremely long was now lost, they said that someone cut it off, so it turned short and brown. Rapunzel's dress has a purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consists of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. Her dress simply had glittery floral designs added. The dress is reaching the floor length.

Gerda gave a small bow and left. I sighed, there's someone missing. Suddenly from the outside, a laughter was heard beside the door, the door opened revealing Hans and Ariel laughing as if the room was empty. I cleared my throat, everyone in the room stared at the two of them.

"Oh, Elsa," Hans kissed me in the cheek. _Strange, the last kiss that I received was full of love. _"May I introduce, Queen Ariel of Denmark."

"Pleasure to meet you," she said smiling, sticking out a hand, and I carelessly accepted it and shook it.

"Where's the other princes and kings?"

"They're at the Dining Room," Hans said sweetly.

"Every women stay here, inside the library. Gentlemen, I want you to stay in the Dining Room, Anna, Olaf and Melody, stay in the gardens" I ordered desperately. Everyone followed their respective motives.

Ariel sat in the fainting couch, a wide smile spread across her.

"Don't even think about it," Rapunzel shook her head.

"Tell us, where's Adam," Cinderella asked Belle calmly.

"He's not even a social person," Belle shrugged. "But I love your library." Belle looked around with amazement.

"How's in Corona?" I asked Rapunzel. "Pretty warm." We all turned around to Ariel who was playing with her hair.

"What's up with you and Hans?" Cinderella sat beside her. My hands began to form small frost and the atmosphere in the room slowly drop a little.

"Oh, we talked about each other's life, he's pretty amusing and he's a bit of-"

_I can't take it anymore. I have to let it go_. Jealousy grew inside me, my trail from behind formed small sharp icicles.

* * *

**So there it is. Tell me what you'd think. Even in Han's confused heart and mind. Don't worry he will choose one. Later on. Review, Favorite, Follow to cheer me up for a sequel after the tenth or twelfth chapter. -ADATN**


	5. Spoiler Chapter

**This chapter is very short, it's just a bonus chapter. WARNING! THIS IS A SPOILER CHAPTER! IT WOULD SPOIL THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. If you don't want to read this part, just skip this chapter and go ahead to Chapter 6. Just stop reading this part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these ff. movies: ****_Frozen_****, ****_The Little Mermaid_****, ****_Cinderella_****, ****_Beauty and the Beast_****, and ****_Tangled_****. They belong to Disney, I only own the plot.**

* * *

The man waited in an old abandoned house in the village. The only source of light was from the oil lamp that stood in a rickety table, illuminating the room. The door swinged open, letting the cold wind-swept in the room. A tall shadow of a woman stepped in, holding an elegant staff. Her ruby ring glinted at the candle's ember.

"Did you slipped the potion." The woman closed the door. Her silhouette cleared, it was Lady Tremain. The man reached from his pocket and took something, he raised a thin small bottle with a heart as the cork, inside was a purple liquid substance that bubbles with tense.

"A drop for Prince Hans."

"I want you to drop it in that monster's lunch, she said that she loved seafood."

"Did you mean Queen Elsa." The man stowed the bottle back to his pocket.

"No, Queen Ariel. She's not human, she's a disgusting mermaid."

"Ariel? How come?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know I think there's sorcery in her. I'm glad the plan worked. Morphing one of your thugs to look like you." She turned to the window. Without facing the man. "Plans changed, we need Prince Hans, he needs to fall in love with Queen Ariel, make sure Ariel feels the same way. Make sure that Anna and her fiancé is out of Arendelle. I'll find a way to get rid of the queen."

"Excellent." Lady Tremain threw a bag of gold to the man.

_Your kingdom loves you so much. But you're just a monster, I'll get rid off you, I'll make sure your heart breaks. I'll ruin your life._


	6. Chapter 5: Killing Me Softly

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. Sorry it's been a week since I haven't updated it exams seized my time.**

**Disclaimer: Oh darling, you know already!**

* * *

_Hunger._

_Jealousy._

_Love. _

As everyone settled down for dinner, the atmosphere in the room was warm. Everyone talked merrily, as for me the killjoy. I shove a slice of chocolate pudding with a fork in my mouth, chewing it slowly. The feeling of wine in my system; turned my vision very hazy, the feeling of jealousy sprung; Hans and Ariel talked as if they're the only ones who're eating. I took another sip of wine, my powers made the wine frozen, as if my powers telling me that I'm already drunk. I sighed, placing back the goblet clumsily that it spilled all over my dress, the one that I wore in my Ice Palace.

"Elsa, dear your drunk!" Hans took his own napkin and began to wipe the spilled wine.

"No, no, dear," I shoved his hand, making hiccups. "I'm fine. I'm really fine. Of anyone need me I'm in the library." I stood up and dragged myself to the library. I opened it and I found Olaf reading _The Snow Queen_. _Oh look, Olaf can read. _Olaf looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi Elsa. What happened to you?" His smile faded. I hesitated.

"I'm fine." I lied. I slumped on the fainting couch. Olaf returned the book from the shelf and sat beside me, playing with his feet.

"Can you tell me what was your coronation like?" Olaf eagerly wants to know what happened in my coronation. "Okay, the coronation took place in Arendelle Chapel. I was very nervous in front of the altar. When I wield the traditional scepter and the globus cruciger, it creates a little frost, because I wasn't wearing my gloves. But sadly I threw the crown somewhere in the Ice Palace." When I turned around, I see Olaf already left the room, much to my dismay. I sighed, and left the room.

I saw Hans in the balcony, a golden goblet in his hand. I knocked on the glass door to catch his attention.

"May I come in?"

"Certainly." I moved beside him and rested my arms on the ledge. Hans looked deeply at me. I stared at the twinkling stars.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?" he took a sip from his goblet.

"Our wedding and your coronation." I stared at his wine that has a purplish liquid substance inside. "Is that wine?" I pointed at the cup.

"What's has bothered you lately." He completely ignored my question.

"Everything has bothered me lately."

"Tell me one, just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough."

"You and Ariel."

"What?" he looked surprised.

"You're a bad liar. Don't pretend you're not aware that Ariel has a husband. You have a fiancée."

"Are you jealous?"

"No," I said with bitterness. "I'm just worried that you're getting more attention to her than me."

"I'm allowed to have friends, Elsa. Besides, have _**someone courted **_you before me?"

The balcony grew colder, we shivered. _No, no, no! Conceal it. Don't feel. Love will thaw, feel your love for Hans. But does he love me back, **truthfully**?_

Hans was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well? Are you going to say something?" Hans voice was bitter. I ignored him, giving him a cold stare.

"Say something!" He shook my shoulders. "If you're not going to say something, well, good night."

As he was about to leave, I grabbed his sleeve, and fall into my knees, crying. It was killing me softly. A snowflake formed on his sleeve, even snowflakes are falling, the floor turned into ice. The glass door slammed shut, leaving us trapped like animals. It was killing me softly.

"Hans, do you really love me? All I want is the truth," I moaned. Hans let out a sigh. He helped me to stand up and help me in his arms. I felt the warmth of his heart.

"That's a stupid question." He raised my chin and kissed me gently. It turned fierce and passionate. He pushed me into the railing gently. His kiss was very passionate, I ran my hands to his head and played with his hair, kissing me deeply. I gently pushed him.

"One more push or your regal bride will fall," I mused. He laughed and he bid me goodbye, he pushed open the door, because the snow freeze all over it, leaving me alone in the cold balcony. I left the balcony alone and returned to my parent's bedchamber alone.

* * *

"Hans, I have to climb the Paperwork Mountain," I reminded him. Hans placed kisses on my bare neck and exposed shoulder, his warmth making me shiver. He pouted like a violet. _He's cute when he does that._

"But it's only for today," he sighed, stroking my loose, platinum blond locks. I intensely signed the parchments with annoyance.

"Okay," I sighed. "Let's go horseback-riding tomorrow afternoon, I need to find my crown."

He smiled warmly. "Okay," he planted a kiss on my cheek and bid me goodbye. After finishing a huge stack of papers, Kai knocked and gave me my afternoon tea. Another knocked and it was Gerda.

"Your Majesty," Gerda bowed with panache. "It's time for your measurements."

"Measurements?"

"Why it's for tomorrow Birthday Masquerade Ball."

I held my breath hard and released slowly. I forgot all about my birthday. Of course no one will now my identity when I entered the ballroom. I think I have to cancel my date with Hans. Gerda opened the door and my lady-in-waiting, Eileen, held a little bag. Gerda ushered me to remove my clothing and leave my undergarments. The measuring took for a while, the pins occasionally poking my skin.

"Your grace, it is now done," Eileen gave a small bow, I nod in approval.

"Eileen, don't put any details on it, I have something in mind to do with it."

"Anything for Majesty's dress." She bowed and left.

* * *

Back from the abandoned cottage, Lady Tremaine talks to the ginger-haired woman, tied in a chair. Because of the tight chains, her delicate skin has large bruises, scratches and wounds. Her turquoise eyes glistened with tears. The only source of light was the ember in the fireplace. The girl near the door, unconscious, chained to another chair.

"You're never going away with this," Ariel tugged the chains, enough to break her arms.

"Oh, I'll take care of your dearest daughter," Lady Tremain smoothed her ginger locks, Ariel wanted to bite her, kill her, and drown her.

"_Ikke røre __hende_!" She nearly shouted. Lady Tremaine grabbed her chin roughly.

"Do you want to see her burn," Lady Tremaine squeezed her chin hard, enough strain her cheeks' muscles.

"_Tage bare mig, jeg vil gøre noget_. Just don't hurt my family." she cried in Danish.

"_Juste épouser Hans et je vais laisser aller de votre fille_."

"Anything."

Lady Tremaine released her chin and slapped her sharply on the cheek, tears rolled down on the mermaid's cheek.

"If you didn't marry Hans, say goodbye to Atlantica." With the wave of her hand, the bruises and wounds disappeared from her skin, and made a beautiful and exact copy of Queen Elsa. She let the chains loosen. _Like Anastasia_.

* * *

**There, finished. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Some of the scene refers how the story will end.**

**Don't touch her!**

**Just take me, I'll do anything.**

**Just marry Hans and I'll let go of your daughter.**

**-ADATN**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape the Opera

I stared desperately at the oval wall mirror, my reflection looked back with sorrow. I wove my hair in a French braided crown twist with snowflake incrustations, like the one that my mother used to do with her hair. I stared at my blue mask, I created snow patterns on it with a deft hand, and slowly tied it across my face where it should be. One knock grabbed by attention, the door creaked open and I saw a woman with strawberry blond hair with a green mask that has magenta flowers on it entered.

"Your guests are waiting for you," she smiled. She gave me a red rose. "Here, give it to the first man you'll dance with."

I smiled at her and formed a frost on the rose. "Much better," I accepted the rose. I looked down and up at Anna, she was wearing a green ball gown and another blend of magenta and blue. I slipped on my powder blue evening gloves. Anna made a face.

"Don't tell me you're going to let it go again," she crossed her arms.

"No, it's part of my gown,"

I was wearing a periwinkle off-the-shoulder gown, the off-the-shoulder part of the dress is made of powder blue-colored organza and pinned in the front by three snowflakes of varying sizes. My evening gloves matched the color and material of the dress' shoulders. the bottom half is now decorated with glittery designs of snowflakes. The pale blue organza overskirt drawn back and pinned up to display the matching petticoat revealed by the frontal opening of the periwinkle gown. The hem of the dress and part of its upper half is decorated with many elaborate snowflake designs. The hem also has designs that resemble the shape of snowflakes, and the entire ensemble is very glittery. And a pair of pale blue pumps to protect my feet.

"Ready?" Anna smiled, I inhaled and exhaled deeply, nodding in approval. She opened the library double doors and we walked down to the until we stopped in front of the ballroom's double doors. She knocked twice softly, "Princess Anna and Queen Elsa." She whispered softly. A familiar voice replied.

"Yes, Your Majesties", it was Kai's. Kai cleared his throat. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," the double doors swinged open and Anna awkwardly walked to the throne. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced, I walked in and everyone in the ballroom make way, bowing. I nod and smiled in thanks.

As I made my way beside Anna everyone clapped and cheered. The music started playing a soft classical music, the waltz. Figures dancing gracefully, across the ballroom. Gerda served me a glass of wine, make Anna displeased, her face was telling me "Really?". I took my first sip of wine, it wasn't strong nor mild. The amazing smell of chocolate brought my attention. Giving up, I placed back my glass of wine to the waiter's tray and blended in with the crowd. I walked with panache through crowd. Someone caught my shoulder and deftly pulled me closer to him, my left hand on his right and my other hand on his shoulder, while his left hand on my waist. I looked up to see a man with Erik's mask from 'The Phantom of the Opera', the other face was familiar, even his green eyes.

"Care for a dance?" he smiled, it was Hans.

"Why not?" I grinned. We gracefully danced with the rhythm. I gave him a rose. Hans frowned, accepting the rose.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"So, who you're supposed to be?"

"The 'Snow Queen',"

"And your sister?"

"The 'Summer Princess', and who're you supposed to be? The Phantom of the Castle," I raised my left eyebrow, joking around.

"Sort of."

"You didn't greeted me," I pouted. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, my darling."

We danced until our feet ached, he bid goodbye and left. I walked out of the ballroom and walked by to the corridor to see Cinderella and Belle talking, behind them was a gold candle holder, a brown clock, and two mice. Cinderella was wearing a fairy-like costume and Belle's wearing a Little Red Riding Hood. But it was strange, the clock and the candle holder was moving! It hopped in front of me and bowing. The candle holder took my hand and kissed it.

"Your Majesty, I'm Lumiere," it said, he gestured to the clock. "And the clock is Cogsworth."

"Pleasure to meet Your Grace," the bowed clumsily.

Belle's face was very uncomfortable, it seems that she's hiding something.

"Yeah, I know, household objects moving, but they're just cursed. They're like us, humans."

"Where's Rapunzel," I glanced from right to left.

"She had left," Cinderella replied sadly. "She said that she's having an emergency back at Corona."

"I'm sailing back in morrow, Adam's must be tearing the palace apart." Belle bid goodbye and left the corridor, with the household objects.

"Where's Ariel?" I asked.

"No one has seen her since yesterday."

The mice tug the hem of Cinderella's dress. They whispered something to her, and Cinderella nodded. "Elsa, this is Jaq and Gus."

"Uh, 'ello," the chubby mice waved.

"You must be Cinderelly's fwend!"

I laughed. But someone behind me tugged the hem of my dress. I turned around to see Olaf in a reindeer's antlers mask. He grinned, his flurry floating above him.

"Elsa," the snowman muttered. "Someone's trying to barged in your room!"

At this kind of time? "Where?" I glance around the corridor.

"We'll find it for Cinderelly!" Jaq proclaimed. "Come on Gus-gus." The two mice ran off.

"I'm sure it will be nice if-" Cinderella's mid-sentence was cut off, she was hit hard on neck by a tall, handsome, modest woman. Her face curled into a grin with malice. She stepped forward, her magenta dress has patches and wrinkled, but behind it, it was very elegant. Before I could do something, a concussion made my world black. The last words that I would remember was: "Monster.".

A splash of cold water and a jolt make my eyes flung open. I slowly looked around, trying to move. I was chained, again. I looked down and my dress was ripped and destroyed, I was in barefoot too. Is this day couldn't get any better? The familiar woman stood in front of me, placing the bucket aside. "Good morning, Your Grace." "It's 'evening'," I snapped. She moved aside to another woman in chains, her blond hair was put up in a messy chignon and the rest was all over her face, her powder blue dress was badly ripped and destroyed. Her face was full of anger, it was Cinderella. She tried to tackle the older woman but she just nearly dislocated her shoulder, she hissed in pain.

"Such a fool," the woman smirked. "The same face you gave me when Anastasia tried to steal your wedding."

"She was confused, she deserves to live her own life," Cinderella protested.

"I am her mother!" She yelled. "I'm part of her life. If I saw you cross the line, say goodbye to your husband." Cinderella's eyes grew in shock, hyperventilating. Her tears were streaming all over her face. The woman scoffed. "Like father, like daughter. You have the same face of your father when he drank the poison."

"And you!" She pointed at me. "Prince Hans and Queen Ariel will be having their wedding tomorrow."

It couldn't be. "You liar!" I spat. "Hans said that I'm the only woman in his life, only me!

The woman's face turned into a wicked smile. "Oh, let's see about that." She waved her finger that has a big ruby ring. A green vapour came out and turned into a scene. It was Hans and me. In the Great Hall. It was inaudible but, it seems that Hans proposed to me. But wait, he didn't proposed to me earlier. It's a lie, all of it was mere lie.

I glared at her. "Hans didn't proposed to me, he said that we'll wait a little longer."

"Where did you get that powers?" Cinderella said, glaring at the woman.

"Before your filthy wedding, I placed some magic on my ring that your worthless father gave me. I knew that I'll be defeated, so I thought that I'll get my revenge."

The woman clapped her hands two times and a blond woman stepped in, she has the same as me the looks, the clothes, even the hair. It was a clone of me. Cinderella and I gasped. My clone's eyes was full of guilt. She muttered, "Sorry".

"Ariel?" I squinted my eyes to take a good look at her. Her face welled up with tears.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your sister is in the North Mountain."

"No, my sister's here, she would've asked me my permission if she's going away."

"She'd asked permission to Ariel." The woman's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Ariel," Cinderella asked sadly. "Is this what you want?"

"I'm sorry," Ariel cried. "I'm doing this for Melody."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, where are my manners." The woman chuckled. "I'm Cinderella's step-mother, Lady Tremaine." She came near me and pulled out a vile glass with a purple substance in it, she removed the cork and tried to force me to drink the substance but I denied. She held my cheeks tight and poured all its contents in my mouth. The liquid was cold and it made my head dizzy.

"If your true love married another, your heart will freeze and break into two. Well of course this potion is for the love triangle. If three drank this potion they will form into love, jealousy and anger." Lady Tremaine explained. Of course, it all make sense. Ariel's heart is love, Hans's is anger, and mine jealousy. "Come, Ariel, or should I call Elsa. You have a wedding tomorrow morning." Ariel hesitated and obeyed Lady Tremaine, they locked the door behind them.

Without hesitation, I quickly froze the chains and pulled it with all my strength and it broke. I did the same to Cinderella's. A two small shadows were behind me, it was Jaq and Gus.

"Jaq, Gus!" Cinderella smiled.

"Hi Cinderelly!" Jaq waved at her.

"Jaq get Prince Charming."

"No." I said, freezing the door. "We need to go to the Valley of the Living Rock."

"Okay," Cinderella agreed. "Tell Prince Charming what happen and tell him what happen, help him Princess Anna and Kristoff, and distract the wedding. Got it?" The mice nodded and ran off.

"Cinderella, help me open this door." Cinderella helped me, we pushed it, until it swung open. We ran off to the stables to see Olaf petting my horse, he waved at us. His smile was very unusual.


End file.
